


On a Silver Platter

by Lady_Redhaired



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Redhaired/pseuds/Lady_Redhaired





	On a Silver Platter

Things weren’t going according to plan. And you knew Rafe _hated_ it when things didn’t go according to plan.

By the time you where back at the hotel room, he practically kicked the door down, pushing it so hard it flew open as he stomped his way inside.

You stared as he huffed and puffed, mumbling complaints to himself and cursing under his breath before throwing his gun on the bed. You watched from a cautious distance, leaning against the wall. It was almost amusing how quickly he would lose his temper.

“Can you believe that fucking scum? Who does he think he is, breaking my deal. **My** deal.” His words were weighted down by his index finger pressed against his chest. You smiled.

“Now, now, dear… don’t lower yourself to the level of grunts who would rather have a shootout than a smooth business transaction.”

Walking over to the man, you placed a hand on his back and that seemed to instantly make his body relax a bit.

Ever since you started working for Rafe Adler there had been this undeniable sexual tension between the two of you. It was always lingering in the air, so thick it could be cut with a knife.

You were both well aware of this. And you had always managed to dodge his attempts of taking you into his bed.

Not that you didn’t like the man, mind you, you were very much infatuated with him. But also stubborn. And you knew everything was always handed to Rafe Adler on a silver platter. He always gets what he wants. So you liked being the one thing he couldn’t have, even after all those months of knowing each other.

And there it was again. As soon as he felt your hand on him, his eyes turned towards you, anger developing into fierce arousal. 

You walked around him, your hand trailing from his back, over his shoulder, and finally resting on his chest. You could feel the firm muscle under your fingertips and you made a huge effort not to stare because that black t-shirt of his truly was tight in the most heavenly way.

You liked the game. Leading him on but never giving in. He fell for it every single time.

“You’re right.” He agreed, his voice turning low and a lot softer. “I clearly have better things to do.”

That thing he had to do was you, naturally.

He reached to place his hands on your waist and you, still holding your gun, pointed it tentatively towards his groin, the metal almost grazing the fabric of his jeans. 

“Clearly.” You agreed with a smile, watching his hands retreat slowly. He then raised them a bit in an appeasing gesture and stepped back. The smile on his face was not friendly. 

“Fine. I’m taking a bath.” He almost hissed, a hint of frustration in his voice. You followed his movements as he walked away and disappeared behind the bathroom door, the smile still on your lips.

Rafe Adler did **not** like the game.

But you weren’t done just yet with your playing. In truth, toying around like that was a way of somewhat satisfying the urges of pouncing on him that you undoubtedly had. Only to then deny him what he wanted, and you did get amusement out of being his personal bane.

Walking over to the bathroom door, you opened it slowly to peered inside. Rafe was laying inside the ample bathtub, arms resting on the brim of it. For once he seemed relaxed.

You made your way inside, slowly stripping of your clothes. The sound they made when hitting the marbled floor instantly caught his attention and soon enough you could feel his gaze burning on you. He had no problem staring. His eyes studying your naked body for as long as he could, which wasn’t much provided you swiftly got inside the tub and sat right across from him.

You smirked once more. He didn’t. But he didn’t seem to be upset this time. You could see on his face he was clearly bemused. 

Neither of you said a word. The only part of your body that wasn’t being covered by the water were your legs, your knees and part of your thighs peeking through the surface. Your exposed skin was temptingly close to his right hand. Again, you both knew.

He gazed at you silently for a moment longer and then his fingers gently brushed against your knee, as if asking for permission.

You didn’t flinch, even if your heart was racing in your chest, betraying your smug smile. You were obviously daring him to touch some more. And so he did, fingers slowly traveling down to slip between your knees and down the higher, exposed part of your thighs.

Lord you wanted him to touch you so bad…but this was your game, so when his hands started to venture further down your legs you suddenly moved forward, closing the distance between you and Rafe. You were kneeling right in front of him, the water covering your body only up to your ribs. 

You were so close to him you could have kissed him by closing in a few more inches, but you did not. You could see the doubt growing inside his eyes. Those eyes. Blue and brown clashing in the same iris.

“You’ve got some beautiful eyes, you know?” You whispered, your hands moving under the water, feeling their way blindly down his abdomen. 

You knew what you intended to find.

“Well. Thank y- Oh…” Rafe’s voice faltered, his smug confidence melting away into a surprised yet faint moan when you finally wrapped your fingers around him. You were not surprised to find him so hard, he had been ogling you a minute ago after all. 

Keeping your eyes on him, and your devilish smile on your lips, you began stroking up and down, up and down, pumping away. And you watched him turn into putty in your hands with much satisfaction. You varied your rhythm at will, your touch fluctuating between gentle and firm, fast and slow. You took great pleasure in inching him closer towards his release to then slow down again.

Truth be told you could’ve watched him like this all day. Your stomach fluttered into a million butterflies every time he threw his head back, gnawing on his lower lip in a futile attempt to silence his moans and groans. And a special kind of heat raised between your legs every time he would stare back at you, silently pleading, and his hands would grip tighter around the bathtub’s brim.

So close. You had him so close, and you barely noticed your own piked up, ragged breath. You felt him tense up, a faint smile of pleasure gracing his lips and then…

You stopped.

You pulled your hands away and stood up, leaving the tub as swiftly as you had entered it. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your body, you left the bathroom, your feet still leaving wet prints on the floor from the water rolling down your skin. 

You had some nerve, leaving like that without even looking back to see his shocked expression.

Your rooms were connected by a door, so you made your way through the man’s room towards yours. But you never made it to your room. You were turning the doorknob when you felt him grab your waist and turn you around, hands almost harsh against your skin. He pushed you against the wall and kissed you. Hard. Your lips collided in a deep, needy, and sloppy kiss. It was rough, but far from unpleasant, your tongues meeting, melting together, hot and wet.

And when he broke the kiss, hands still firmly on your waist, you gazed into his eyes once more and you knew.

There was no escaping that. You could not toy with Rafe Adler forever. And after that kiss, you didn’t want to either. The thought of letting him have his way with you made you quiver with anticipation.

You noticed the drops of water were still dripping down his chest, and his hair, still damp, was perfectly slick back except for a couple of stray strands that refused to stay in place without any hair gel. He looked too good to deny. 

Perhaps it was time to give yourself to him on that silver platter.

“Bed?” You whispered against his lips, your voice almost taken away by the intensity of the previous kiss. Your answer did not come in the form of words, as he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his hips, and laid you down on his bed.

And now it was time for him to have his fancy. He leaned down to kiss you once more, and this time you savored the moment. His taste was exquisite. like an intoxicating liquor it numbed your mind with a mist of lust, and you drank from his lips as if you needed him more than the air you’re breathing. 

When his lips left yours once more, you let out a sound of discontent, but it soon turned into a long, aroused breath as he trailed a path of kisses down your jawline to reach your neck. And there he started nipping and sucking on your sensitive skin with unbound hunger. His hands got to work quickly, removing the towel hiding your body from him and not so much touching your body but ravishing it. His fingers traveled all over your skin, cupping your breasts and caressing your waist and your legs like their insatiable desire wouldn’t allow them to stop on a single place for too long. 

“Turn around. On all fours.” He commanded, and you were more than willing to obey. He liked being in control, that worked for you. 

You rolled on your belly, your movements being now slow and teasing, and pushed yourself up on your hands and knees. You arched your back and smiled playfully, shaking your behind for him with tempting sensuality, like dangling a sweet on top of an infant’s mouth. That earned you a smile in return from him, and as you watched him raise his hand you closed your eyes and bit your lower lip in anticipation. Then you felt it. His palm smacked your ass, hard enough for it to sting, but never to hurt. You let out a considerably loud moan and opened your eyes once more. Soon enough he was caressing your skin, the warmth from his hand brushing away the stinging feeling. 

You had been teasing him for far too long before, and he was ready. As were you. You could feel yourself dripping wet between your thighs, and that had nothing to do with the bath you just took a moment ago.

Rafe placed his hand on your hip to keep you firmly in place, his fingers pressed right on top of your hipbone. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest so loud it was close to ringing in your ears. Your breathing was getting irregular and your cheeks were burning hot. You curled your hands into a fist around the bed sheets when you finally felt his erection push against your entrance, but he wasn’t slipping inside you just yet. Instead, he rubbed the tip against you, hot and hard, up and down your wet folds. He was driving you crazy, and there was no doubt he was now having his revenge for your constant teasing.

“Rafe, please.” You whined softy. You didn’t need your dignity, you needed his dick. Badly. So why not beg? Fortunately for you, he was also growing impatient and you were positive he couldn’t control himself anymore. “Please…” You repeated. And he gave in.

He pulled on your hips and you felt his length burying slowly inside you, sending a wave of bliss all over your body. And right then you were glad he could not see your face because your breath died somewhere in your throat and you rolled your eyes back to let out a long moan. It was heavenly.

Rafe didn’t have the time to go easy on you, so after a few initial thrusts that were a bit slower, he was soon enough ramming himself inside you so hard it made you want to cry with joy. Your legs were failing, weakened by the hurricane of pleasure he was causing inside you, and so he made sure to keep your hips in place, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, enough to send you into an absolute frenzy. 

You pushed yourself back against him with every thrust, his hips clashing against your ass and your thighs, the sound of skin against skin loud and clear. God that man had you so far gone. You could feel him rubbing inside you, fast, hungry, and throbbing. Like he’d wanted to do this for far too long. The sight of him panting and moaning, pushing his way inside you, muscles tense and clear on his skin under thin layer of sweat, it was enough to get you so soaked you started dripping down your own thighs. 

“F-fuck…don’t stop.” You asked of him, your voice broken in between panting breaths as you reached out to him, your fingers wrapping around his wrist because you needed to hold onto him even if just slightly. 

He smiled, never slowing down. His fingertips were leaving marks on your skin from holding you so tight. 

“Then beg.” His voice was as shaky as yours, but low and husky now. You didn’t, not instantly, too busy moaning out loud, but soon enough he started to slow down, letting you know you better play by the rules or there would be no playing at all. 

“Please…p-please Rafe.” You immediately surrendered to his will, gazing back at him with a real, burning longing in your eyes. “Please don’t stop.”

“Good girl.” His pace picked up again soon enough and you let out a long sound of content. He was also becoming quite a bit louder with his groans, moans, and heavy breathing. You didn’t mind him being so vocal, every sound he makes sending a chill up and down your spine. “Fuck, Y/N… you’re gonna make me come.”

Close. So close. 

You felt him lean down, his chest brushing against your back with each frantic thrust, and he sunk his teeth softly on your shoulder and then your neck. You could feel his lips and tongue burning against your skin. His mouth so close you felt his breath clashing against your ear every time a moan left his throat. And plenty of them took the form of your name. 

You couldn’t hold on anymore. The knot of pleasure built up inside you being so intense now you could feel the tension on your abdomen, screaming for release. So you let go, as you allowed him to thrust you into your climax you felt the waves of pleasure increasing and traveling from your belly all over your body. You squirmed, shaken all over, and he made sure to hold you tight as you trembled in his arms. His name left your lips so many times you lost count, moaning against the bed, and you felt yourself tighten around him more and more. 

And that was his undoing. When he felt you come, it became too much, every thrust turning now harder yet more erratic. You could feel his hair tickle the skin on your back, moving every time he pushed against you. He clenched his jaw and groaned through his teeth, and you felt him twitch and throb as he spilled inside you. And it was the warmest, sweetest sensation, putting a weak yet tender and genuine smile on your lips.

You hummed, content, your body not yet relaxed after such intensity. Rafe was still trying to catch his breath, the grip of his hands on your hips slowly growing weaker as the ecstasy subsided. He pressed his forehead against your shoulder for a moment and you gazed at him rather lovingly.

Because, despite your games and teasing, you’d wanted this for so long. Deep down, you’d always wanted him. 

His eyes caught yours, staring at him as if he were the stuff of dreams, and he drew half a smile.

“No more games from now on, alright?” He murmured, planting a soft kiss against your cheek. 

And from then on you’d do as he pleased. Because oh how hard you’d fallen for Rafe Adler.


End file.
